


Joke's On You!

by sarriathmg



Series: Kinkmas exchange 2020 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disembowelment, Gore, Guro, Hentai, Imprisonment, M/M, Masochism, Mutilation, NSFW Art, Nipple Torture, Object Insertion, Painplay, Predicament Bondage, Suspension, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: "Bruce caught Joker alive. He couldn't kill Joker as revenge for Jason's death, he fucked him instead, hard."Batfam kinkmas exchange 2020 treat.GURO WARNINGPlease read all the tags before proceeding. NSFW art, non-con and hardcore gore&torture. Chapter 1 is non-con and mild gore. Chapter 2 is hardcore guro.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Kinkmas exchange 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090370
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyline999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/gifts).



> **GURO WARNING**
> 
> _Please read all the tags before proceeding. NSFW art, non-con and hardcore gore &torture. Chapter 1 is non-con and mild gore. Chapter 2 is hardcore guro._
> 
> It's actually my first time drawing Joker.
> 
> Hope you like this, Unmoving!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: disembowelment, hardcore guro.**


End file.
